The Akatsukis Sakura
by akatsukixsakura4ever
Summary: Sakura left her village to go and find her mother and father who she has never knew, after she was called weak and kicked out of her team. So whats going to happen when she finds out her mom and dad are the leaders of a group of S-class missing nin...well read and find out...man i really hate summaries anyway rated for later chapters and for language so ya enjoy and review :P
1. Chapter 1

**alright here is another Sakura and Akatsuki fanfiction...god i love these i really do **

**Sakura: ya i know this but why can you never have Sasuke or Naruto with me why is it always Akatsuki**

**because the leaf village ninja suck and i hat them although i can live with Naruto but NOT Sasuke i hate him unless he's with Naruto then i love him **

**Sakura: *shakes head* you and your yaoi **

**ya i know anyway i don't own Naruto although i wish i did but hey i can always dream right**

**Sakura: ya but hey i was reading the script and i saw that H- **

***covers mouth* shut up Sakura i can have people knowing whats going to come in later chapters now can I**

**Sakura: mhmhmhmhmhmh**

**what? **

**Sakura:*slaps hand away from mouth* i said i guess you're right anyway on to the fanfiction**

* * *

A 18 year old girl with pink hair and green eyes ran fast down the streets of Konohagakure. her long pink hair was flying all around her, and there were tears that running down pale skinned face. the girl had just came from talking to her sensei.

_~flashback~_

_a man with white hair that spiked out in all directions was looking down at his student with sadness in his one visible eye that was pitch black. The man wore a regular ninja outfit with a mask that covered his face and his forehead protector covered his right eye._

_"Sakura i want you to give up on being a ninja you're to emotional and weak for this"_

_Sakuras green eyes started to form tears_

_"K-Kakashi-sensei i-i'm weak i can be strong please don't kick me off the team"_

_Sakura begged, but Kakashi only shook his head_

_"i'm sorry Sakura but Tsunade already took you off"_

_Sakura hid her face with her pink hair, not wanting Kakashi to see her cry_

_"you'll regret this Hatake. you, Tsunade, and this village will regret calling me weak i promise you that"_

_Sakura said under her breath as she ran out of the training grounds and into the streets_

_~end~_

Sakura ran into her empty house that she live only in and shut the door behind her before she fell to her knees and began to cry harder and harder

"i only became a fucking ninja to find my mother and father but now i-i can't leave this damn village c-cause o-of th-that damn Hatake"

Sakura cried into her hands

**'SAKURA CALM THE FUCK DOWN WHAT GOOD IS FUCKING CRY GOING TO DO, STAND UP AND GROW A FUCKING BACKBONE OR WE'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHO OUR MOTHER AND FATHER ARE'**

Sakuras inner-self who was called Yuki yelled at her, but Sakura couldn't stop crying

"i-i-i c-c-can't Y-Y-Yuki"

Sakura cried making Yuki sigh

**'WELL FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT OUR MOTHER AND FATHER WOULD WANT A FUCKING CRYBABY AS A MOTHER FUCKING DAUGHTER, NO. NOW SUCK IT UP GO TO THE BATHROOM AND GET CLEANED UP, AND AFTER THAT PACK CAUSE IF THIS FUCKING VILLAGE WONT LET US LEAVE THEN WE'LL DO WHAT SASUKE DID AND LEAVE THIS VILLAGE'**

"a-alright Y-Yuki"

Sakura said trying to stop the tears but it wasn't working. So Sakura slowly stood up and place her hand on the wall to get her balance before she walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Once she was there Sakura was in the bathroom she striped off her clothes and started the worm bath. As the bath ran Sakura looked into her bathroom mirror, and saw a girl with pink hair and green puffy eyes with red around them and teirs going down her face

"is this really me"

Sakura asked her self before laughing a little

"i look terrible"

**'YA WE DO SO GET A FUCKING BATH AND CLEAN UP WE SHOULD LEAVE AT MIDNIGHT'**

Sakura nodded and shut off the water to the bath and got in sinking down into the water till it was at her chin.

When Sakura was finished with her bath and was free of tears she walked into her room and up to her closet with a black towel wrapped around her. She opened her closet and pulled out a pair of black silk underwear and a blink bra with black lacing on it. She put them on before she pulled out a pair of black shorts that went to her upper thigh, a off the shoulder crop top with fishnet long sleeves that went to her hands, and had a hole for her thumbs in them. Finally Sakura grabbed a pair of black knee high platform boots. her pink hair was up in a high ponytail and she had crossed out her leaf symbol on her forehead protector and tied it to her mid-thigh on her right leg. once she had done that she put on fingerless black gloves and looked at her clock that read 11:30 she smirked.

"alright what should we do for 30 more minutes"

**'I NOW LETS EAT I'M HUNGRY'**

Yuki said. Sakura rolled her eyes

"Yuki you're always hungry, but now that you minchen it i should pack some soldier pills shouldn't i"

Sakura said as she ran into her kitchen and grabbed the bottle of soldier pills that were in a cabinet, and sat them on the counter

"alright anything else"

**'DON'T FORGET THAT BLACK CLOAK'**

"i know i already have it ready packed with my scrolls"

**'DO YOU HAVE YOU KUNAI AND SENBON'**

Sakura thought for a second and then cursed at her self, and went to her bedroom and put all her kunai and senbon in a pouch and strapped it on her right leg under her forehead protector.

"alright time to leave"

Sakura said as she looked at the clock that bow read 11:59. Sakura pulled on her black cloak that tightened at the neck and went all the way to the floor. The cloak had a hood and the inside of the cloak was silver why the outside was jet black, and it had a hood that covered Sakuras face in shadows. As Sakura walked to the kitchen to get her soldier pills she turned off the lights and was consumed by darkness, and when she had the bottle of pills she shut off the kitchen lights and the darkness of her soon to be uninhabited house wrapped itself around her almost like it protected her. Sakura smiled as she walked to the kitchen window and jumped out of it once she opened it. As Sakura moved thru the village she was cloaked in darkness and no one saw her as she jumped up on the village walls and looked down at the village and smirked evilly

"the next time this village sees me i'll be more powerful and i'll destroy this village, i will have my revenge"

and with that Sakura Haruno disappeared from the village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

**alright people that's it what did you all think please tell me**

**Sakura: thouse mother fucking jackasses who the hell are they calling weak i hope i jet to rip Kakashis eyes out and shove them into his fucking throat *steam comes out of her ears***

**Oi Sakura calm down i thought you said you read the script if you did you should now what happens **

**Sakura: *rips up script* fuck that shit now get me a better on so i can kill that fucker **

**alright alright...anyway please review *looks at Sakura who is still pissed off* and please help me with this crazy person**

**Sakura* what was that**

***goes wide eyed* please review *runs for my life***

**Sakura: get back here you fucking bitch *runs after her***


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here it is **

**Sakura: Victoria-chan doesn't own Naruto **

**yep now lets go**

* * *

Sakura was running thru the wood pushing more chakra into her feet

'so where should we go first'

'WELL WE CAN'T GO TO SUNA OR MIST THEY WOULD RECOGNIZE US AND SEND US BACK TO KONOHAGAKURE AND THEN ALL THIS WOULD BE WORTH NOTHING'

'so then why don't we go to Amegakure they don't get along with Konohagakure and plus they wouldn't look there because of that rumor about the Akatsuki base being there'

Sakura thought as she ran thru the trees

'ALRIGHT AND HEY MAYBE THEY COULD TRAIN US HUH WHAT DO YOU THINK SAKURA'

'ya alright keep dreaming Yuki the Akatsuki wouldn't do anything for a 18 year old pink haired ninja'

Sakura thought as she pushed more chakra into her feet to run fast so she could make it to Amegakure faster.

After a day or two of running only taking a few brakes Sakura finally came to the gate of Amegakure, and was stop by a guard who was watching the entrance

"who are you and what business do you have here"

Sakura smiled at him

"i would like to stay here for a few days if you would alow me in the gates"

The guard looked at her Sakura had her black cloak on with the hood up but the guard could easily see her outfit. Sakura wore a black strapless halter top that showed off her flat stomach and tied in the back, and black skinny jean with her black platform boots. Sakura had her forehead protector around her waist and her kunai and senbon pouch on her right upper thigh. The guard noticed the forehead protector and the screech on it and was about to attack her when a Akatsuki member showed up, but not any Akatsuki member it was Itachi Uchiha. Itachi glared at the guard before he could attack and looked at Sakura

"you are Haruno Sakura correct"

"what of it Uchiha"

Sakura growled. Itachi smirked a little

"our leader would like a word with you"

Sakura raised her eyebrows and her eyes were wide. Itachi just lifter an eyebrow

"so r u coming willingly or do i have to take you there by force"

he asked with brdom in his voice, but he did bring Sakura back to reality when he asked that

"uh yeah sure"

Itachi nodded and began to move with Sakura following behind him.

As Itachi lead Sakura up to a huge statue of a face that looked over the metal village known as Amegakure, Sakura couldn't help but feel that this place was familiar to her somehow

'hey Yuki have we been here before i feel like i know this place'

Sakura thought as she walked into the statue still following Itachi but this time down a dark hallway

'I-I DON'T KNOW SAKU BUT I FEEL IT TO'

Sakura got another weird feel when she looked up and saw two wood doors painted black. Itachi knocked on the door

"leader-sama i have her"

"enter itachi"

A voice that sounded so familiar to Sakura said from the other sighed and as Itachi opened the door and they walked in Sakura found herself staring at a man with orange hair that spiked and orange eyes with rings around them, and a lot of piercings. the unnamed man looked at itachi and told him to leave, Itacho bowed and left closing the door behind him and when him and Sakura were alone he smiled

"Sakura i never thought i would see you again"

he Said walking a little closer to her, and with every step sakura took a step back

"how do you know my name"

The man stopped and laughed a little

"well i should know your name Sakura after all i am the one who gave it to you, well me and your mother"

Sakuras eyes widened

"y-y-you're my father"

the man nodded and Sakura could feel tears going down her face. the man smiled and walked up to his daughter and hugged her

"shhh it's alright Sakura"

he Said kissing the top of her head, and Sakura cried into his chest

"wh-why did you leave me in that village why"

Sakura cry and her Father sighed

"Sakura look at me"

he said, and Sakura did as she was told and looked up

"Sakura me and your mother didn't leave you there you were taken from us when you were two, Konohagakure took you when they attacked us my and you mother were devastated when we went to your room and found that you weren't there, and by the time we got to the village to get you they had sealed your memory of us and had anbu watching you, and we couldn't get to you, but we never stopped watching you grow up"

Sakuras eye widened

"so there's another reason why i hate that village they took me away from you and mother"

Sakura looked at the ground but then her head shot up and looked at him

"dad where is my mother anyway"

pein looked at Sakura and smirked

"finishing up some little details in your room i can take you to her if you want"

Sakura nodded her head, and pein lead her to one of the doors that were behind his desk, and Sakura looked confused

"my room is in here"

She asked and her father nodded

"correct the other door is mine and Konans foom"

"so my mothers name is Konan alright but what's your name dad"

"Pein now go see your mother i have paperwork to do"

"alright dad"

Sakura walked into her room and saw a girl with blue hair that had a origami flower in it, and blue eyes, and there were tears going down her face when she saw Sakura

"Sakura"

Konan said running up to her and huged her

"i missed you so much"

Konan cried hugging Sakura tighter

"mom I-I c-c-can't br-breath"

Sakura choked out and Konan released

"sorry sweety"

Konan said and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**alright there you go *looks over at Sakura* what the hell are you three doing**

**Pein: shut up we're spending family time so go away**

**Konan: pein be nice she's Sakuras friend **

**Sakura: i never said that**

**aww you're so mean Sakura i thought of you as a sister**

**Sakura: ya and thats why you make fanfictions with me and almost all the Akatsuki**

**hey it isn't my fault i like you with Akatsuki dudes **

**Sakura: *rolls eyes***

**Konan: *rolls eyes***

**Pein: *sighs and shakes his head***

**alright well review please and thank you bye bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**alright here's the 3ed chapter i hope you like it**

**Sakura: victoria i still think that H-**

***covers mouth* what the hell did i tell you last time don't talk about that or they will find out and then the surprise would just be well not a surprise so no talking about it *removes hand***

**Sakura: fine *walks away***

***sighs* alright i don't own Naruto although i wish i did anyway on to the story enjoy **

* * *

Sakura and Konan walked out of the bedroom and saw two men in front on peins desk. One had on a orange swirled mask with one hole, and the other one had long Blond hair that covered his right blue eye with the bangs. Both the men had on Akatsuki cloaks like Sakuras mother and Father

'i wish i had a Akatsuki cloak like mom and dad'

'OH DON'T SWEAT IT SAKU YOU'LL GET ONE SOONER OR LATER'

'can it be sooner'

Sakura thought to Yuki who just laughed and shook her head. As Sakura was talking to Yuki Konan had pulled her in between her and pein

"who's she, un"

the blond one asked

"Deidara this is Sakura mine and Konans daughter, Sakura this is deidara and tobi"

Pein had said the last part why pointing at each one

"tobi thinks Sakura is pretty, Tobi wants to give Sakura a big huge"

Tobi yelled and jumped up and down. Pein gave Tobi a _you-touch-my-daughter-i'll-kill-you_ look for a few seconds and then cleared his thought

"anyway you two have a mission to go and check up on the kyuubi container understood"

"yes Leader-sama (un)"

Deidara and Tobi said at the same time. Sakura just looked at Tobi bounce out of the room yell 'deidara-sempai wait up for Tobi', Sakura looked at Pein and raised an eyebrow. Pein already knowing the question she was going to ask sighed

"when Orochimaru left the Akatsuki Tobi stoll his ring and ended up here"

Sakura nodded before talking

"also dad i was wondering if i could get some training after all in Konohagakure they hardly trained me"

Pein looked at Sakura and gave her a sad smile before nodding

"you will be trained by me that why you can activate you rinnegan but first i need to find out what type of chakra you have so here, take this piece of paper and push you chakra into it"

Sakura nodded and did as Pein instructed. Once she had done that the paper Pein had given to her Split in half but then after a few seconds the two halves wrinkled.

"hmm it looks like you have a wind nature type of chakra like me and your mother, but you also have a little bit of a lighting nature type of chakra as well seeing how it was delayed"

Sakura Nodded and Konan went and hugged her daughter

"if you have wind style i can teach you how to do my origami Jutsus"

Konan said with excitement in her voice why Pein nodded

"yes but before that we have to activate her rinnegan come along Sakura"

Pein said as he stood up and walked out of the office

"yes Father"

Sakura said as she ran after him leaving Konan just standing there shaking her head and then walking out of the room.

Once Sakura, Pein, and Konan walked into a dark room Pein stopped and looked at Sakura

"Sakura you will be put into a genjutsu by Itachi once you have watched it and felt the pain of it your rinnegan will activate understood"

Sakura nodded her head, and the lights to the room turned on revealing itachi sitting in a chair made on earth and his sharingan was activated. Pein nodded and Itachi stood and walked over to Sakura looking her dead in the eyes. As Sakura and Itachi made eye contact Sakuras world started to go black.

When color came back Sakura was in the Akatsuki base with her Mother and Father she was 2 years old again and she was running and playing with Konan as Pein was just smiled. Sakura ran up to her father and jumped into his arms. Pein picked her up and smile

"daddy daddy help mommy's trying to get me to wear a dress"

Pein laughed a little

"Sakura please just wear the dress you would look so cute in it"

Konan said walked up to pein and Sakura with a little Akatsuki dress that had a tutu skirt underneath it

"no i don't wanna wear a dress"

Sakura winned and burying her head into Peins neck trying to hide from her mother

"Sakura"

Pein began placing sakura on the ground and crouching down to her leave so her could look into her eye

"why wont you don't you do your mommy this favori and in return i'll take you training with me this afternoon alright"

Sakuras face immediately light up

"alright daddy, but you have to pinky swear you'll take me"

Sakura said holding out her pinky and Pein pinky sweared her

"alright now go and get-"

before Pein could finish a kunai came and pierced through his heart allowing the blood to trickle down onto Sakuras hand

"daddy"

Sakura said with tears in her eyes as her father fell to the ground and his blood on her hand

"daddy"

Sakura yelled trying to get him up

"mommy help daddy won't wake up"

She cried, but when Sakura turned around she saw her mother there with another kunai that was stabbed into her heart

"mommy"

Sakura yelled running over to her and trying to get her up like she had tried with Pein

"mommy no don't sleep i need you and daddy, mommy, mommy"

Sakura cried harder and harder and then a kunai was thrown at her and stabbed her in the arm

"ahhhh"

Sakura yelled falling to the ground clinching her arm

"now die just like you mommy and daddy did"

A voice came from the darkness

"no, no, no, No"

Sakura yelled as her rinnegan started to show

"mommy and daddy aren't dead they can't be dead there way stronger than anyone alive"

Sakura yelled as her rinnegan fully activated and the genjutsu disappeared.

When Sakura came out the the jutsu she was laying on her queen sized bed with the red canopy hanging over her and her Black silk covers were spread around her. Sakura moved her head to the left to see dark red pillowed and around her.

'what happened'

'OH NOTHING BUT YOU REALLY SHOULD GO AND LOOK IN A MIRROR SAKU'

'why'

'JUST LOOK'

Sakura did as Yuki told her and got up. as she walked passed her room she took in what her room looked like. There were three doors in her room the one that was jet black like her walls lead to her father's office, the one that was dark red lead to the bathroom, and the last one which was a dark dark pink lead to a walk in closet that was full of clothes and ninja weapons, but other than that and her bed the room had a dresser with a small flat screen t.v on it and a radio, there was a black love set in between the bathroom door and the closet door, and there was a small desk with a laptop and a office cher on the other side looking out a window that had heavy red curtains hanging in front of the window.

As Sakura walked into the bathroom she saw that it had a huge jacuzzi bathtub, a shower head hooked to the wall, there was also a double sink with a double wide mirror. The floor was black marble tile, and the walls were painted white.

Sakura looked around the bathroom and when her eyes landed on the mirror they grow widened. Sakura ran to the mirror and placed her hand on it

'Oh my Kami'

Sakura thought as she looked at her green eyes that now had rings around them

"i-i-i"

'YOU HAVE THE RINNEGAN, OH YA I WOULD LIKE THE FUCKING VILLAGE TO CALL YOU WEAK NOW AM I RIGHT'

Sakura couldn't reply she was too shocked

'i really wakened my rinnegan"

Sakura said,and then her shocked face disappeared only to be replaced by a smirk

"i have the fucking rinnegan, oh Kami the power"

she said feeling the power of the rinnegan corsing through he vains

'i think the leaf village is going to be really surprised next time they see me'

'YOU THINK'

Yuki laughed why Sakura just kept smirking into the mirror.

* * *

**That's all folks**

**Pein: stop trying to be a looney tune your a human not a animal **

**so whats wrong with trying to be your childhood dream huh**

**Pein: nothing it's just you wanted to be a fucking talking animal that's just how should i say it CRAZY**

***rolls eyes* well anyway why 'Mr. take over the world' here calls me crazy i have to ask who do you people want to be with Sakura..so Pein please give them the guys that are up for the vote**

**Pein: i say we keep my daughter single and i get to rip every single guys arms off if they try to touch her**

**Pein give them the guys they can pick from now**

**Pein: fine...**

**MADARA/TOBI**

**SASORI**

**HIDAN**

**ITACHI**

**OR**

**SHE CAN STAY SINGLE FOR EVER**

**Pein you know that last one isn't a option **

**Pein: FINE**

**OR **

**KISAME **

**Pein: what why is he in there no one would pick Kisame**

**hey i happen to like that shipping anyway there are your options so please pick one bye leaving it in the reviews and them i'll tell you all who won next chapter alright bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone im back and im really sorry for takeing so long i have stuff i needed to get done before i started again**

**sakura: yep so that means im back yaz ^_^**

**will you shut up andyway i looked at the review and it looks like itachi won so this is a itasaku**

**itachi: hn**

**sakura: nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo dont put me with the Uchiha jackass**

**hey hey hey itachi-kun is not the jackass Sasuke is**

**sakura: 4 your information all Uchihas are jackasses  
**

**well i cant disagree with you on that so ya**

**itachi: im still here you now, anyway victoria dose not own Naruto or Akatsuki**

**even though i wish i did :'(**

**itachi: yes well on with the fanfiction then **

* * *

As Sakura walked out of her bathroom with a huge smile on her face as she walked into the closet and saw all of these shirts pants skirts shoes weapons and a few akatsuki cloaks all over and hung up neatly. Sakura looked at all her clothes and then stopped at the akatsuki cloaks and smiled

"this day gets better and better"

Sakura said as she walked over to where her shirts were and pulled on a black bustier crop top and then she walked to wear the pants and skirts were and put on a pair of dark red shorts that went to her upper thigh and finally she pulled on knee high black socks with black platform shoes and a akatsuki cloak which she left opened and walked out of the closet and into her room. Sakura looked up at the digital clock on her wall and read 10:30 am and sighed

'i was out all day'

'YEP NOW COME ON DAD SAID HE WOULD TRAIN US WHEN WE ACTIVATED OUR RINNEGAN'

Yuki reminded Sakura. Sakura nodded and walked out of the room into her father's office to see that Tobi and deidara were standing in the center of the room again and pein was talking to them about how they would be going out soon to get the three tail. Sakura didn't want to interrupt her father so she moved thru the shadows so no one could see her and went to the door into the akatsuki hallway.

'alright time to meet the other members'

Sakura thought as she walked down the hall and into the living room. She looked around and saw that a guy with silver hair, a guy that was half black and half white with a venus fly trap around his head, itachi, and a fish guy was sitting in the living room watching tv (minus itachi, he was reading)

"uh hi"

Sakura said looked at they guys. Once she said that all the guys stopped what they were doing and looked at her

"hello DINNER-Sakura i'm ZETSU"

the one with the venus flytrap said with both his black and white half talking. Sakura shivered a little but smiled and nodded

"oi shut the hell up zetsu you're scaring the girl"

the shark guy said and then looked at her and gave her a toothy grine that showed off his shark teeth

"i'm Kisame, pinky"

Sakuras eye twitched a little

"well nice to meet you shark boy"

Kisame growled at that name and Sakura smirked. the silver haired one looked at the girl and smirked

"hey bitch get me something to eat"

when he said that Sakura tightened her jaw and made her hands form into a fist

"what did you just call me you dick sucking jackass"

Sakura said glaring at him. The man grew made and jumped up off the black couch he was sitting on with kisame and grade his scythe pointing it at her

"what was that you little slut"

Kisame got up and put a hand on the mans shoulder

"hey hidan leave pinky alone i don't think Pein or Konan would like it if you cut up their daughter"

hidan growled

"like i give a fuck i'm fucking immortal i'll fucking live"

Kisame sighed and shook his head and walked over to Sakura pulling her out of the room and into the kitchen

"what the hell is his problem"

Sakura asked, and Kisame just shrugged as he was getting some food out of the fridge

"he's a jackass thats all don't think about it too much pinky"

Sakura nodded as Kisame handed her a plate of sushi. Sakura smiled and nodded before taking a pair of chopsticks and eating

"so pinky why'd you leave your village in the first place"

Sakura looked up with sushi in her mouth and swallowed it

"well my sensei kick me out of team 7 and called me wake so i left and now here i am helping my mom and dad take down the leaf and capture all the tailed beasts so ya"

Sakura said before shoving another piece of sushi in her mouth. As Sakura ate Tobi came bouncing in and hugged Sakura

"Tobi missed Sakura-chan on his mission, Tobi wants to be best friends with Sakura-chan does Sakura-chan wanna be friends with Tobi"

Sakura giggled at tobis childness and patted his head

"yes i missed you tobi"

Tobi bared his head into Sakuras shoulder and hugged her tighter

"Tobi likes Sakura-chan she smells like cherries"

Sakura shook her head and finished eating her sushi with Tobi still clinging to her neck and Kisame laughing. Once Sakura finally got Tobi off of her she put her dish in the sink and walked into the living room to see her mother sitting in an armchair

"hey mom when is dad going to teach me how to use my rinnegan"

Sakura asked as she walked into view of her mother

"hmm i don't know dear why don't you go ask him"

Sakura nodded and went back into her dads office

"hey dad when are you going to teach me how to use my rinnegan"

Sakura asked as she walked into the dark office. Pein looked up from his papers and smiled

"how about right now"

Pein said as he got up and went outside with Sakura right behind him. Once they got outside on the training grounds pein stood right in front of Sakura with a emotionless face

"alright Sakura let me asked you this first do you have a summoning animal yet"

"no father i never got a chance to sign a contract with one"

Pein nodded his head before doing some hand signs and summoning a scroll

"Sakura this is a summoning contract"

"what type of animal dose the contract belong to"

"it belongs to a wolf will you sign it or would you like a different animal"

when Pein had said that four more scrolls appeared one was a dragon, one was a leopard, one was a tiger, and the last one was a owl

"so which one would you like to have"

Sakura thought about it, and then decided

"i want the dragon"

pein nodded and throw the contract to her and told her to sing her full name in blood. Sakura did as she was told and then closed the scroll back up and it poofed away.

"Sakura you know how to do a summoning jutsu correct"

sakura nodded

"good, i want you to summon the biggest dragon you can understood"

"yes father"

and with that Sakura did some hand signs and summoned a huge black dragon with red eyes, wings, and very sharp teeth. Pein smirked knowing just how powerful this dragon was.

"very good Sakura"

he said with a nodded, but Sakura wasn't paying attention she was to focus with the large dragon that was standing in front of her and looking down at her, Then after about 15 minutes of silence the dragon spoke

"Sakura Haruno..."

* * *

**Well thats it **

**sakura: WTF how is that the end you like cut him off right when he said my name **

**ya so what **

**sakura: why what point is there**

**duh so people will read the next chapter **

**sakura: and whens that the next 3 months **

**it hasnt been that long so ha anyway read and review please, bye bye ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura Haruno daughter of Pein and Konan of the akatsuki and now the new holder of the dragons why do you summon me"

Sakura was about to say why when Pein spoke

"i told her to Ryku i did not think she would summon you though"

Riku looked at Pein

"very well then"

he said and then looked back to Sakura

"and you new summoner do not summon me unless you are in great danger i do not like to be disturbed with little thing, so now i bid you all a farewell"

he said before he poofed way, Sakura looked at Pein

"well now i know that some dragons have a stick up there ass"

Pein smirked

"yes well he is the dragon king so he has to"

Pein said and then clearing his throat

"anyway lets get back to train"

Sakura nodded.

-in the leaf-

"what the hell do you mean she's gone"

the Hokage yelled at Naruto

"well you see baa-chan i went to go see Sakura-chan today to see if she was ok after she cooled down and when i went over to her house she wasn't there so i asked anyone if they've seen her and none of them have sins the day she talked to Kakashi-sensei"

Needless to say Tsunade was pissed so much that she slammed a chakra enhanced fist into her desk and it broke in two and yelled why papers were flying everywhere

"Shizune get in here now"

With that Shizune ran into the room with Tonton in her arms

"you needed me Tsunade-sama"

she said worried as she looked at the mess in the room

"Shizune gather a ambu team of 10 and find Sakura Haruno we can't lose her like we did the Uchiha understand"

"hai Tsunade"

Shizune bowed and ran out of the room with tonton

"baa-chan let me go to please i want to bring back Sakura-chan"

Tsunade shook her head

"no Naruto you and the rest are to stay here and not go after Sakura"

"but why baa-chan we can bring her back"

Naruto yelled and pleaded

"no Naruto this mission is to important"

"but baa-chan we now Sakura best please"

"no Naruto the akatsuki will be after her as well u are to not leave this village understood"

Narutos eyes widened

"why would the akatsuki be after Sakura-chan im the one they want not her"

Tsunade shook her head no and sighed.

"Naruto go get the others i'll tell you all together about Sakuras passed and why none of you can get her"

Naruto hesitated but left to go and get everyone. After a few minutes Naruto and the others came walking into Tsunade's office

"Tsunade-sama what's going on here why can't we go and get forehead"

Ino asked with a worried voice

"Ino calm down and listen none of you can go and get her because the akatsuki are looking for her"

Naruto tried to say something but Tsunade held up her hand telling him she was going to continue

"the Akatsuki are after Sakura because shes there leaders daughter, 16 years ago Anbu found one of akatsuki's hideout and attacked it, why they were fighting one of the Anbu got far enough into the hideout they found sakura in a room hiding the Anbu took Sakura back here and the elders sealed her memory of everything she remembered at the akatsuki, the Anbu that had found Sakura was her deceased stepmother, now do you understand why i can not have you going the akatsuki leader will kill anyone who tries to take her away again im sure of it"

Naruto for the first time in his life was completely speechless.

* * *

**ok thats it i hope you all liked it**

**sakure: so wait itachi dose not come in, in this chapter**

**nope but itasaku will come soon very soon but not in this chapter this one was just u now i little fill in i think**

**sakura: how the hell do you not know if its a fill in or not**

***shrugs* idk**

**Sakura: *slaps her forehead* you are a baka**

**and u r mean, anyway please review i really love what you all have to say about this fanfiction bye bye *waves***


	6. Chapter 6

**i don't own Naruto so ya **

* * *

~5 months later~

Sakura laid on a tree branch outside the Akatsuki hideout and looked up at the sky with her eyes closed and started to sing

_**When she was just a girl**_

_**She expected the world**_

_**But it flew away from her reach**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep**_

Itachi walked outside and heard someone singing and followed the singing.

_**Dreamed of para- para- paradise**_

_**Para- para- paradise**_

_**Para- para- paradise**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**_

_**When she was just a girl**_

_**She expected the world**_

_**But it flew away from her reach**_

_**And the bullets catch in her teeth**_

_**Life goes on**_

_**It gets so heavy**_

_**The wheel breaks the butterfly**_

_**Every tear, a waterfall**_

_**In the night, the stormy night**_

_**She closed her eyes**_

_**In the night, the stormy night**_

_**Away she'd fly.**_

Itachi just listened to Sakura sing and thought

'she sounds like an angel'

_**And dreamed of para- para- paradise**_

_**Para- para- paradise**_

_**Para- para- paradise**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**_

_**She dreamed of para- para- paradise**_

_**Para- para- paradise**_

_**Para- para- paradise**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**_

_**La la la La**_

_**La la la**_

_**So lying underneath those stormy skies.**_

_**She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.**_

_**I know the sun must set to rise.**_

_**This could be para- para- paradise**_

_**Para- para- paradise**_

_**This could be para- para- paradise**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**_

_**This could be para- para- paradise**_

_**Para- para- paradise**_

_**Could be para- para- paradise**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**_

_**This could be para- para- paradise**_

_**Para- para- paradise**_

_**Could be para- para- paradise**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**_

_**Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo**_

_**Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo**_

Sakura finished her song an opened her eyes and sighed why she smiled, not even noticing Itachi was looking up at her

"Sakura…"

Itachi said. Sakura blinked a few times and looked down at itachi and blushed out of embarrassment

"itachi wh-when did you get here"

Itachi just started to her with a emotionless face

"a while ago. I planned to train, but then i heard you singing"

"oh im sorry for distracting you from training then ill leave"

Sakura said why jumping down off the tree and began to walked but right when she passed Itachi she heard him say

"you're good"

this made Sakura blush as she walked back inside

'd-d-did itachi ju-just complement us'

Sakura ask Yuki why she walked threw the the door of HQ

'HELL YES, THE HOT UCHIHA LIKES US HELL YA'

Yuki yelled and jumped around in Sakura's head

'Yuki stop jumping around before you give me a headache…..anyway Itachi can like us hes a S-class missing nin'

'SO MOM AND DAD ARE S-CLASS AND THERE TOGETHER SO WHY CAN YOU AN ITACHI BE TOGETHER HUH?'

'uh….well….because..uh..you know what just shut up im done with this conversation'

Sakura Said as she walked into the hideout and straight to the kitchen to get something to eat

"hey sakura un"

Deidara said before he took a bit out of some roman he ate, an Sakura smiled

"hey Deidara what ya eating"

"roman want some"

he asked and pushed the bowl to her a little and Sakura shook her head

"na i just want a apple but thanks for asking"

she said and headed for the fridge and took a apple out a bit into it why walking out of the kitchen. when Sakura was out of the kitchen and walked into the living room were Sasori and Kisame were at, Sasori was messing with a puppet an Kisame was cleaning his Sadhana.

"hy guys"

she said sitting on the black leather couch

"whats are you two up to today"

"im going to go work on a new puppet once i fix this one"

Sasori said in an emotionless voice like always

"me an Sadhana here are going on a solo mission later"

"hmm i didnt now dad gave out solo missions"

"leader-sama gives them out every once in a while but there always just going and getting a scroll or assassinating someone"

Sasori said not looking away from the puppet

"oh well then good luck kisame"

kisame snorted

"please pinky luck means nothing, its on a mission, its all about your power an drains out there"  
"oh really if it has to do with brains to you should have been dead along time ago"

Sakura said, and when kisame growled and got up Sakura broke out into laughter, and Sasori just shook his head why messing with his puppet

"so Sasori i have a question for you"

"an that would be"

"do you like deidara"

when Sakura said that Sasori stopped dead in his track and glared at Sakura

"an why r u asking me this"

"cause you a puppet meaning gender doesn't affect you so i was thinking that you can deedar had a think going sins he puts 'danna' at the end of your name"

"no i don't like the brat now will you stop asking me annoying questions and let me work"

"fine whatever"

Sakura said and then got up an left

'hmm maybe i should go an see Itachi'

'YA YOU SHOULD AND THEN WE CAN SEE IF HE LIKES US'

'yuki is that all you can think about is him liking us'

'YES NOW LETS GO FIND ITACHI'

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked outside.

* * *

**Alright that was it :P next chapers going to have itasaku in it promise**

Sakura: gods help me please

Itachi: ...

anyway review please bye ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**hey here ya go Ch.7**

**Sakura: Victoria-chan...**

**Itachi: dosnt own Naruto...**

**or the Akatsuki :'( **

* * *

Sakura walked outside and saw itachi sparing with a clone of himself

'FUCK THERES TWO ITACHIS NOW, EVEN THOUGH IT IS A CLONE BUT STILL THANK THE GODS'

Sakura was about to comment on what yuki said but was interrupted when Itachi spoke

"Sakura why are you out here"

itachi asked why his clone poofed away an itachi just stared at Sakura with a emotionless face

"ugh well i was wondering if you might want to spare with me or something"  
Sakura said making up an excuse to be with him out here

'HA YA RIGHT YOU LIKE HIM AS MUCH AS I DO DONT DENY IT GIRLY'

'hey shut up,i-i don't like him i just wanted to spare with him'

'YA RIGHT YOU FORGET SAKU I'M YOU AND I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND LIKE SO HA YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME'

'shut up'

why Sakura was having an argument with herself itachi just stared at her with a hidden smirk

"Sakura…."

Itachi began which dragged her out of her argument with yuki

"y-yes"

"why is it you really came out here"

he asked with a emotionless voice but he took a step closer to her which made Sakura take a step backwards

"i-i do-don't know wh-what you talking about Itachi"

"you know you a bad leir Sakura"

Itachi said why still taking more step closer to Sakura which made her take more sets back until her back hit a tree

'fuck fuck fuck not good'

'ARE YOU CRAZY THIS IS FUCKING PERFECT'

yuki chimed happily

'no its not now shut up'

'FINE WHATEVER BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT NOW MR. SEXY OVER THERE IS PINING US AGAINST THE TREE AN IS LIKE INCHES FROM OUT FACE NOW'

as soon as Yuki said that Sakura was pulled back into reality only to have emral clash with onyx.

"so Sakura are you going to tell me why you're really out here"

Itachi asked with a smirk. Sakura eyes darted in every possible direction trying to find away out of this but there was nothing she could do cause right now itachi had his knee in between her legs and both hands on the tree beside each side of her face making so she couldn't move.

"uhh nope not really, i-if you knew the real reason you'd probably laugh"

she said hoping he'd leave it at that. Itachi on the other hand just started at her without any intention to move anytime soon

"tell me"

he ordered an Sakura gulped

"uhh we-well you see i-i uhh came out here to-to uh…"

Sakura said/ stuttered why he face was turning redder and redder an Itachi's smirk grew. So being a Uchiha like he is Itachi leaned closer to Sakura ear and whispered

"Sakura…"

Itachi smirked when he felt her shiver

"why wont you tell me do you not like me"

Itachi whispered again in her ear and then he bit the top of her ear causing a 'eep' to ascame Sakura, and this only made Itachi grin and then he pushed himself off the tree and walked away from Sakura without a word spoken. Sakura was just leaning up against the tree with her eyes widened

"wh-what the hell was that"

she muttered an Yuki snickered

'I THINK ITACHI IS MESSING WITH US'

'i-i don't anymore Yuki, he-he might be, ya hes just messing with us thats all we just gave him a reaction and it amused him thats all, right? "

Yuki just rolled her eyes but Sakura chose to ignore it. When Sakura finally found the strength to walk away she pushed herself off the tree and walked back into the base to find Itachi in a chair reading a book an Hidan sitting on the couch reading a Jashin bible

'well at least Hidan's here an i don't have to be alone with Itachi'

'YOU SOUND DISAPPOINTED ABOUT THAT'

'do not now shut up Yuki'

Sakura yelled inside her head before she walked into the hallway, but why she walked passed Itachi she noticed that his eyes seemed to follow her as she walked out of the room

'dear gods what the hell did i do to deserve this'

Sakura pleaded inside her head why she came up to her father's office door cracked it opened an snuck inside why hiding in the shadows and didn't say a word, and when she was almost to her door pein spoke.

"Sakura what's wrong you seemed to frustrated"

Sakura gulped

' i cant tell him he would kill Itachi'

"n-nothing wrong dad just some girl problems that all"

She wasn't completely lying she was just leaving out some information. Pein on the other hand knew that his daughter was hiding something from him, but sighed after all he also knew if she wanted him to know she would tell him.

"alright then"

he said and dropped the conversation. Sakura sighed and walked into her room without another word.

After that day Sakura had been getting a lot more attention from the Uchiha, then she would like. For example yesterday Itachi though is would be a great idea for her to pin her up against a wall and have his lips hover over her neck to where she could feel him breathing, an his oh so kissable li- wait no bad Sakura his lips are not kissable so stop thinking that, after all i don't like the uchiha, right?, right!

'SAKU UR FALLING FOR HIM SO JUST GIVE UP AN SAY IT ALREADY YOU HEAD OVER HEELS FOR iTACHI'

* * *

**Alright thats all *looks over at pein an itachi an sees pein trying to kill itachi* ugh pein what the fuck are you doing**

**pein: im kill the SOB who messed with my daughter**

**itachi: its not my falt is hers *point to me* shes the one who write this shit not me**

**sakura: dad, itachi...WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP I HAVE A FUCKING HEADACHE *me, itachi, and pein gulp an then run off, and Sakura sighed* please review, see ya im going to bed *walks away*  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**alright everyone heres ch.8 yaz ^_^**

**Sakura: lovely, can we just hurry this up please**

**fine, i dont own Naruto, or Akatsuki, enjoy ^_^**

* * *

~6 months later~

its been 6 months sins itachi has had his little...obsession with sakura, and the sad thing is that its only gotten worse. So right now Sakura was takeing a walked why she tryed to clear her head of him.

"damn it why wont he just leave me alone"

Sakura asked no one in particular as she walked around the woods that were near the Akatsuki hideout

"i mean doesn't he know what hes doing to me"  
She said i bit louder why she kicked a rock, and when the rock went flying, she sighed

"stupid uchiha and his stupid games"

Sakura mumbled again before turning around to walk back, but she stopped mid step when she felt very very familiar chakra

'oh so after 11 months now those bastards show up'

Sakura growled in her head and then masked her chakra and then speeding off to the akatsuki hideout to inform her father that they had compan. As Sakura flew threw the akatsuki door after unsealing it, she ran straight to her father's office and slammed the door opened, when she did she saw itachi, kisame, and her father in there but she wasn't too concern with Itachi and Kisame at the moment

"Sakura what wrong"

Pein asked when he saw sakura in the doorway

"father leaf ninja are coming, i was out in the woods taking a walk and i felt 11 chakras that i know all too well, and one of the chakra signatures belongs to the 9 tails container Uzumaki Naruto"

Pein nodded and told Itachi, and Kisame to go tell the others of this. Without any complaints Itachi and Kisame left quickly leaving Sakura and Pein alone in the office

"Sakura"

Pein said and Sakura looked at her father knowing the unspoken question that he was going to say an Sakura nodded

"dad i can do this"

Sakura smirked

"beside i have to thank them, if it wasn't for them calling me weak i would have never had the juts to leave the village, and then i would have never known what they had did"

Pein gave a small smile to Sakura as she walked out of the office and closed the door.

As Sakura ran into the living room she saw all the akatsuki there. Sakura went and stood in front of all of them with Konan, as they waited for Pain, which didn't take long. Sakura stood to the leaf of her father why Konan stood to his right.

"im sure you all have already been told the kyuubi container along with some other leaf ninjas are on there way here and are not far either, i want all of them dead beside the 9 tails understood"

"hai (un)"

they all said and then ran out the door with Pein, Konan, and Sakura in the front leading them to the akatsukis training ground and there Sakura unmasked her chakra why the others were masking there, an with end seconds, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Neji were all standing in one large group in front of the akatsuki.

"Sakura-chan"

Naruto yelled and Sakura just smirked at him

"hello Naruto, long time no see in fact that goes for everyone of you"

Naruto was about to say something but before he could Kakashi spoke up

"Haruno Sakura, by order of the hokage you are to be returned to the village, dead or alive"

when Kakashi said this Naruto shot his head in his direction, and his eyes widened. Sakuras smirk just grew.

* * *

**that was it people, sorry it was kinda short, ill make the next one longer an have itasaku in it promise**

**sakura: yep an i cant wait to beat the shit out of Kakashi *evil creepy black ora falls over Sakura an i gulp***

**uh ya well...uh please review... *looks as sakura an the ora was still there an i turned back an looked at all of you* love to read your thought bye *runs away from Sakura like my life depended on it***


End file.
